Coincidence!
by ForTheLoveOfYaoi
Summary: Please. Sasuke, the teme? Likes me? Hah! Please.  rated M for language and lemon later on in the story.  UNFINISHED


"NARUTO! DAMN IT, YOU'RE IN BIG TROUBLE, MISTER!" Iruka yelled up the stairs.

Fuck. I groaned and rolled out of bed, tumbling into the wall on my journey to the floor.

"Crap. Coming, Iruka!" I yelled down again. I heard him grunt and I stumbled up and went to the washroom.

I looked into the mirror and groaned. My hair looked like a haystack. I brushed it with my fingers roughly and tried to flip it. That sounded so funny in my head. _I tried to flip it_. I wonder what Justin Bieber would say if he ever saw me with hair kind of like his, but messier and spikier-

"NARUTOOOOOOOOOO!"

Iruka was having a spaz attack. I skipped stairs as I went down, and was met by Iruka's angry red face and veggie-breath. Ew. Dude, who eats that stuff?

"What did I do now?" I complained as he tugged on my Misfits shirt (he called it a corruptive band!) all the way to the kitchen.

I gasped at the scene before me. Nitro, my daschund, was happily trashing the kitchen, stepping over broken glass and plates.

"Damn you, Nitro!" I muttered as I scooped the pup under my arms, with Iruka having a hissy fit, mumbling to himself and ripping his own hair out.

"I'm calling Kakashi." He said absent-mindedly. Seriously, I had no clue why those two had an attraction to each other. Then again, they were both freaks of nature. It weirded me out on a certain level to see them making out. Not because I was homophobic or anything, but because, well... I don't know! It's just weird!

I began to clean up things and tidy up as much as I could, but mostly stuffing the glass pieces in the big cupboard where no one in the house ventured due to the stink of unknown sources.

My phone began ringing. "_My milkshake brings all the boys to the yard, and they're like, it's better than yours-_"

"Yellow Jello?" I said, and jumped onto the couch.

"Dobe," I heard Sasuke grunt. I shook my head.

"Teme? What's up?"

"Come over, now." Ah, always the blunt, no-bull type of guy.

"And why would I do that, teme?" I asked in an annoying voice.

I smiled at myself and I could see in my head the image of Sasuke getting mildly frustrated.

"Just come over, dobe." And with that, he hung up. Huh, weird. I could sort of hear the distress in his voice.

I didn't even notice when Iruka started moaning. My reflex was to jump up into a karate stance, looking around me.

I screamed when I saw Kakashi rubbing Iruka... Literally.

"Kakashi-sensei! What the fuck! The image, I can't get it out!" I closed my eyes and made my way upstairs blindly.

"Take off those piercings, punk!" Kakashi called playfully. How annoying.

I had quite a few piercings: Septum, which is on the space between my nostrils like a bull ring, snake bites, two lip piercings on either side of my lips at the bottom, angel bites, same thing as snake bites but at the top, industrial, and one inch gauges, which are big holes in my ear piercings.

To be honest, it was Sasuke that got me into piercings and skinny jeans and crap, the bastard. Don't get me wrong, I don't wear a lot of dark, mostly orange v-necks and whatnot, but now skinny jeans are mandatory in every day life for me.

I threw on a white v neck and skin tight skinny jeans, and quickly switched my piercings to neon orange. Oh yes. I smiled to myself.

My phone vibrated, alerting me that I got a text.

_From Sasuke-teme_

_Subject: Fucking dobe_

_where the fuck r u?_

So impatient. Alas, once upon a time I found out that Sasuke lived like three minutes away from me.

How horrifying.

I brushed my hair with my fingers once more, flipped my hair, made my way downstairs, ignored the couple that were making out, (which was quite a feat!) and made my way to Sasuke's house.

**== mwahahaha, i'm a page break, fear me, i shall take over the world and make you filthy mortals break the pages of fanfiction! ==**

I jogged to Sasuke's, and stopped when I saw the humongous house. Lucky turd. I really don't understand why he complains so often; his parents are nice, (well, at least his mom is!) he's fucking filthy rich, he gets all the chicks, though rumour has it he's gay, and ... yeah, did I mention he's fucking filthy rich?

I ringed the doorbell twenty times until the door opened to reveal a very pissed-off looking teme. His hair looked like Oli Sykes but with a duck butt at the back of his head, and his shirt looked stained and worn out. Something must have been very wrong for the teme not to look snazzy.

"What up, stinky?" I joked, and I saw an amused/annoyed glint in Sasuke's eyes.

"Come in, dobe. Take off your shoes; I don't need idiot germs all over the floor." He sniffed. His voice sounded a little monotone.

I walked in, soaking in my surroundings. Sasuke's mansion was freaking awesome!

"Mikoto-san! How do you do?" I flashed Sasuke's mom a smile, and she gave me a hug and pulled at my septum.

"Naru! How many times have I told you to just call me Mom? And didn't I tell you to come to the mall with us and get some new jewellery? You've worn these ones so often!" Ah, Mikoto-san was just too sweet. I didn't see how someone like her could be someone like Sasuke's mom.

Behind Mikoto-san I could see Sasuke motioning for me to come upstairs with him.

"Uh, I'll be right back!" I dashed upstairs.

**== -cough cough- i am.. -cough- a sick.. -cough- page break.. i see the -cough- light!.. ==**

"So seriously, Sasuke, what's the deal with you?"

Teme sent me a death glare before looking down at his toes. So pretty, so girly. "I got dumped."  
>I theatrically jumped up and threw a pillow at him. "Dude! Who?"<p>

"Shut up! It was that fucking new girl. Sage or something." Sage? Sage Daisuke? She was this new American kid who just moved in.

"Why do you have your panties in a bunch? You didn't love her or anything, did you?"

Sasuke snorted. "Obviously not. I've never been dumped before, and i'm not hurt or anything, I'm pissed off."

Of course. "Bastard, don't worry about it, seriously. It's nothing. I've been there."

"But your name is not Sasuke Uchiha and you don't have standards to live up to."

"I'm trying to help and you thank me by calling me a low life? Okay, thanks, dude. I'm out."

I started to walk, but Sasuke called out, "No, wait!" And grabbed my hand.

Looking back on it, I'm pretty sure I invented a new colour with my blush.

Sasuke hurriedly let my hand go, and mumbled a quick sorry. I walked out anyway after that.

**= so many page breaks.. =**

Another vibration, another text.

_From Sasuke-teme_

_Subject: Party_

_my birthday is coming up soon._

_having a party markson's._

_u comin?_

Holy shit! Markson's is this bar that charges you to come in, and it's only for VIPs. I wonder how Sasuke- wait, no, scratch that. The Uchiha's could probably buy out Markson's if they wanted to. I sent him a quick, "yeah man!" and suddenly got another vibration in my pocket.

_From Ino_

_Subject: gossip_

_narutooooo, y didnt u tell me sasuke likes u!_

WHAT THE FUCK?

_To Ino_

_Subject: stfu_

_what the fuck r u talkin bout?_

A few seconds later.

_From Ino_

_Subject: u stfu naruto_

_sakura told me that choji told her that lee told him that neji got sasuke drunk and sasuke told neji that he likes you and neji told lee who told choji who told sakura who just told me which you should have told me!_

What a confusing girl. What a confusing world. What a confusing teme.


End file.
